


Spring

by Galadriel34



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written one of my friend, Lenria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tavasz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392120) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



**Spring**

 

Standing in the silently drizzling cold rain, the canopy lost trees bordered her way as she was running along in the park. Her thoughts were full of the dying nature. She felt as if she was dying with her. She was breathing steadily, as she always did during running, but right now the movement itself was unable to cheer her up. She was looking at the trees and bushes skimming around her, from time to time she took a look at her way. She could run the whole track with closed eyes, since she have walked along here many times. She was watching the leaves falling in the weak wind, what looked like as if nature was crying over the beauty she could keep all summer. By choice she would have cried with her. During running, she suddenly noticed something interesting from the corner of her eye. She stopped so abruptly, that her muscles objected. Disbelievingly she walked to the bush and softly dragged the withered leaves from the small miracle, what immediately made her smile. She tenderly caressed this magic and lent so close to feel its scent. At the sight of the violet, blooming below the bush, hope was pushing through from the depth of her heart and overwhelmed her body. With the picture of the small plant in her mind, she began running again, but now she watched the surrounding landscape otherwise. She slowly noticed the small moments of the eternal cycle - the greening grass, the chirping bird, the hope -, that after death life would come to life and everything would be renewed. She knew she wouldn’t have to wait for it for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for Kiy for your help with the correcting and translating :)


End file.
